If You're Not The One
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been a couple for ever but when a new ravenclaw comes between them hermione is upset then finds out she's pregnant with Harry' s baby.


If You're Not The One H/H Fan Fic  
  
He was her first love since their 1st year at Hogwarts, but things have changed. Harry didn't feel the same anymore and Hermione could tell. Harry seemed to be distant from her. Harry seemed to be in love with the new Ravenclaw girl named Arlawyn. Arlawyn was a 7th yr like them, but she was always around her bestfriend, 7th yr Slytherin Elizabeth Davies. Elizabeth was a very popular slytherin. She was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend since before they started Hogwarts. Draco and Liz, as her friends called her, were inseparable. They did everything together. Hermione didn't know what to do; she didn't want to lose Harry for good. So she tried to get some dirt on Arlawyn, but couldn't come up with anything. So she went to spy on Arlawyn and see what happens. Arlawyn was with Liz, when Harry and Draco ran up to them. Harry and Draco became friends their 5th yr. Draco knew that Harry really liked Arlawyn, so he said, "Oh, Arlawyn, my buddy over here really likes you." Arlawyn looked at Harry and smiled.  
  
It was obvious that Arlawyn liked Harry too. She wouldn't stop blushing. Liz whispered into Arlawyn's ear and said, "Why don't ya go out with him? He's really nice and funny too!" Arlawyn said, "Well, if he asks me I will." Draco whispered in Harry's ear, "Why don't you ask her out?" Harry said, "Um, er, ok!" Hermione was watching everything that was goin on. She was in tears; she lost the one she truly loved. Ginny said, "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione said, "I lost Harry to that new Ravenclaw Girl!" Ginny said, "Are you serious?" Ginny looked at Harry as he approached Arlawyn. Harry said, "Arlawyn, will you be my girlfriend?" Arlawyn said, "Of course!" Harry kissed her on the lips. Ginny said, "Oh no he did not just do that to my bestfriend. Imma help you get him back." Hermione said, "Really, omg, thank you so much." Hermione and Ginny walked up to them and said, "Um, Harry, Hermione has to tell you something you really need to know this." Harry said, "What is it Hermione? For the last time I told you we are over." Hermione said, "Well just thought you want to know that I'm pregnant with your child." Harry gasped and said, "What!" Hermione said, "Don't you remember when we were at the lake?" Harry said, "Um, yea, we were there a few times." Hermione said, "Yea, but that's all it took for me to get pregnant."Hermione was lying but she wanted to see if it would work to get Harry back.  
  
Harry really wanted to be with Arlawyn, but at the same time he still had feelings for Hermione and now that she was caring his child, he didn't know what to do. He was so confused, that he told both Arlawyn and Hermione that he needed to be alone and have time to think. Arlawyn understood and left with Draco and Liz, while Hermione left with Ginny. Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "What are you gonna do, when he finds out that you're lying to him?" Hermione said, "I'll just make sure that he doesn't find out." Then they went to the GCR and sat by the fireplace. Hermione thought that a lil white lie wouldn't hurt. But to her surprise, she really was pregnant with Harry's child. She had felt sick that day and went to the HW and Madame Promfrey had told her that she was indeed pregnant. Hermione went and told Ginny what Madame Promfrey had told her. Ginny was shocked too. She thought that Hermione would make it up so Harry would stay with her, but now that she really was pregnant with his child, they had to really get him back. Liz looked at Arlawyn and said, "I think that Hermione is lying to Harry bout being pregnant, I don't think that she is." Draco said, "Yea! I think she'll do anything to make sure Harry stays with her." Arlawyn laughed and said, "Why would she do that when he doesn't love her anymore?" Liz said, "She just doesn't get it." All three of them laughed as they entered the GH for dinner that evening. Hermione sat between Ginny and Ron and wasn't feeling so well. She told them both that she was goin to go back to the GCR and lie back down. As soon as she got up, she passed out, but Harry caught her before she fell. Harry picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing, but no one was there, the door was locked, so he carried her back to the GCR and laid her on the couch and covered her up. He left her a note for when she wakes up, then went back to the GH and sat next to Ron and Ginny. Harry said, "Ginny, what's wrong with Hermione? She didn't look to well!" Ginny said, "She's pregnant, she went to go see Madame Promfrey and she told her she was pregnant, so she's gonna be like that for awhile til the baby is born." Harry had thought at first that Hermione might have been lying, but after what Ginny had told him, he knew that she was telling the truth. Harry was stuck, he didn't know what to do, so the only thing he could do was stay with Hermione til the baby was born.  
  
When Hermione woke up, Ginny was over in the corner reading a book, Ron was playing chess with Dean. Hermione sat up and took the note that was on her and read it. It said: Dear Hermione, When you wake, I will be at the Lake, waiting for you. I think we need to talk. It is important that we talk.  
Harry Hermione got up and went down to the lake. Harry was leaning against the tree. Hermione went up to Harry. Harry looked at her and said, "I know, I haven't been there for ya lately, but I will now." Hermione looked at him and said, "Do you really mean it?" Harry nodded and then got down on his knees and said, "Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione was in tears, but managed to say, "Yes!" Harry kissed her and Hermione put her arms around his neck. Ginny and Ron were happy that they were back together. Ginny and Ron had followed Hermione to make sure she would be ok. Arlawyn was in tears, but understood that Hermione meant so much to Harry. She wasn't about to ruin their relationship. Liz was with Arlawyn and also saw what had just happened. Harry and Hermione went back inside holding hands and smiling. Ginny could see the diamond engagement ring Harry got for Hermione. Hermione was happy again, cause Harry was back in her life. Harry too seemed to be Happy again. He had to tell Sirius. So he wrote him a letter. The rest of the night they hung out in the Prefects Lounge. Hermione laid on the couch with Harry and watched TV. They were watching a movie that Liz and Draco were in, called The Lizzie McGuire Movie. 


End file.
